fdlfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
1AS: Liberty sleeper ship lands on Manhattan *60AS: Sigma-13 discovered *87AS: Norfolk Shipyard is built *110AS: Von Rohe explores Omega-11 *181AS: Universal Shipping, Ageira Technologies and Deep Space Engineering become the "Big Three" when a contract is signed between them such that Universal handles all shipping between the Ageira facilities and DSE construction sites. *189AS: West Point Military Academy is built in the New York system *190AS: West Point Military Academy opens with its first class of cadets. *204AS: **Ageira and DSE form Interspace Corporate, the predecessor to Interspace Commerce, for the purposes of financing the construction of Jump Gates and Trade Lanes **Newark Station is built. *300AS: Tau-29 discovered by a Kusari research expedition *450AS: Harris terraforming initiated *521AS: The Rheinland-Kusari Trade Embargo takes place *543AS: The Great California Drought occurs *600AS: **The Sugarland is built to handle the overflow from the LPI Huntsville **The Silver industry collapses in the Colorado System leading to widespread unemployment and unrest, also helping fuel the start of the Xeno movement. *614AS: Detroit Munitions Corporation is founded by Ed Garner. *620-700AS: The 80-Year War between Rheinland and the GMG *650AS: A full-scale mineral survey of Planet Pittsburgh reveals enormous Boron deposits in the Corridera Plateau. *660AS: Deep Space Engineering begins mining Boron from Planet Pittsburgh *699AS: ** Baltimore Shipyard is built ** DSE moves their headquarters to Planet Pittsburgh *702AS: The Popular Revolution in Rheinland *730AS: Original date predicted for a dark matter storm to wreck the Kepler System, prompting the creation of trade lanes through Galileo. It hasn't arrived yet. *739AS: The Battleship Yukon is built. *741AS: Planetform begins to terraform Planet California Minor with the assistance of Alien Organisms. *745AS: The Battleship Mississippi is built. *761AS: Passage from Omicron Theta into Omicron Eta is discovered. The Corsairs gain a direct passage into Outcast territory. *777AS: The Battleship Rio Grande is built. *792AS: The Battleship Rio Grande leads a Liberty Navy task force in an offensive against the Xenos in the Hudson System. *~790AS: Synth Foods is granted access to Kusari food markets, leading to increased corporate tensions on the Liberty-Kusari border. See Synth Foods Border War. *799AS: The Battleship Missouri is commissioned under Admiral Wendi White. *800AS: The Nomad attempt to overtake Sirius is stopped by The Order. *801AS: **Hazing is banned at West Point after the death of Christine Belton. **The Battleship Yukon undergoes a six-month maintenance overhaul at Norfolk Shipyards. *802-804AS: Nomad-infested humans from Rheinland populate an uncharted Omega system. The Wild are formed. *804AS: The Battleship Yukon due to lobbying efforts by Synth Foods and Los Angeles citizens, has its lifespan extended from 805AS to 825AS. *808AS: The Battleship Rio Grande leads a Liberty Navy task force in an offensive against the Liberty Rogues in the Hudson System. *810-814AS: Tensions rise between Bretonia and Kusari *812AS: The Wild begin sporadic raids against Rheinland that continue through today *814AS: ** The Breton-Kusari War starts and continues until today. ** The Wild ships are seen as far as New Berlin ** Lane Hackers mount an audacious raid on Norfolk Shipyard *815AS: ** Kusari occupies Tau-31. In several decisive battles, Bretonian fleets are defeated and retreat to Leeds. ** The Liberty Police recommission Riverside Station. *816AS: ** The front line in Tau-31 stabilizes, but fighting continues. ** Nomad gates built by The Wild are discovered. ** Rheinland discovers proof that Liberty conducts secret experiments on the Nomads *817AS: ** Gallia reclaims Languedoc and invades the Tau systems, forcing Kusari to end the war with Bretonia. ** Kusari's government is overthrown and replaced with a Republic. The Emperor is exiled with a small fleet in Bretonia. ** The LSF reports that Rheinland has stockpiled alien biological materials at a secret facility in the Bremen system ** Liberty advances in the war with Rheinland ** Numerous factions undergo upheaval as Gallia shifts the balance of power in Sirius ** Ageira secures a major contract to build military vehicles for the Liberty Navy ** Fire Pearls are discovered on Planet Junyo *819AS: ** The LPI is embroiled in a major scandal over a human trafficking ring busted on the Sugarland Prison. ** Synth Foods takes over operation of Riverside Station. *820AS: ** Gallia breaks through Bretonian lines and claims Leeds ** Rheinland destroys the Jump Gates leading into the Hamburg system, preventing Libertonian attacks through these gates and significantly reducing the scale of the war with Liberty. See Rheinland Forces Destroy Jump Gates to Hamburg! (819AS). ** Liberty begins to redirect military forces towards Bretonia in order to help stop the Gallic advance. ** Kusari opens up trade with Gallia but faces internal turmoil as citizens riot, demanding the return of the exiled Emperor ** Red Hessians have taken over the majority of the Dresden system. ** A mysterious disaster in the Munich system has caused thousands to flee. *825AS: Predicted decommissioning of the Battleship Yukon. *826AS: Predicted completion of the Planet California Minor terraforming operation. *845AS: Original project deadline of the Planet California Minor terraforming operation. Category:History